


Point Blank

by liberallesbian37



Series: Project Team Beta's 2013 Writing Challenge [33]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gun Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 16:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liberallesbian37/pseuds/liberallesbian37
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A chance meeting in a horrible situation changes two people's lives forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Point Blank

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge Number/Title: 33/@UberFacts  
> Date Posted: 10/27/13  
> Fandom: Original  
> Rating: T+  
> Genre: Realistic Fiction  
> Content Descriptors: Violence, romance  
> Character Pairing: M/F

Friday, September 15, 9:42 AM

 

                Adele Gilles pulled into the bank parking lot. It was a few days after her twentieth birthday and she had checks to deposit. She hoped the bank wouldn’t be crowded; she didn’t want to be late to her ten o’clock Russian literature class. She didn’t understand Tolstoy very well, and if she skipped class she’d get behind for sure. Still, she felt nervous about keeping the checks at home, and she needed cash anyway. She just needed to hurry.

                Gabriel Marcus whistled as he strolled into the bank. He’d hit the jackpot at poker the night before and had every intention of collecting interest on the money as soon as he could. Gambling might be his vice, but he knew how to make money. He normally didn’t get up until at least ten-thirty, but he wanted to get the money in the bank. Plus, he didn’t trust his roommates not to “borrow” a few dollars. Or, considering the money he’d made, a few hundred dollars. Besides, it would only take a few minutes.

 

9:55 AM

               

                “I apologize for the delay. We’ve been swamped today. How can I help you?” the bank teller asked Adele. Adele shoved her deposit slip toward the woman.

                “I need to deposit a few checks, and cash another one,” she said shortly. She realized she was being rude, but couldn’t help her annoyance at having to wait so long. The door dinged, indicating another patron, and Adele fought the urge to roll her eyes. She’d never seen the bank so busy.

                “This is a lot of money, sir. We usually don’t take this much cash,” a different bank teller informed Gabriel. Gabriel sighed.

                “I understand, ma’am. It’s just , my mother passed away suddenly a few months ago. She lived on the other side of the country so I didn’t see her as much as I would have liked. She didn’t have any other children. I guess when my father died a few years ago, she stopped putting her money in the bank. I’m her only living relative.”

                The bank teller patted his hand in a motherly way. “It’s all right, dear. Let me just get this all deposited for you.”

                “Thank you,” he said, barely able to keep the smile off his face.

 

9:58 AM

 

                “Your mother didn’t die,” Adele accused the man next to her. Gabriel gave her a little smirk.

                “You don’t know that. It’s none of your business anyway. But since I have all this money, how about I take you out for a drink? Tonight, maybe?”

                “You’re disgusting,” Adele replied. Gabriel opened his mouth to respond.

                “Everybody on the ground!”

 

10:05 AM

                “How long has he been here?” Adele whispered. Gabriel shrugged. He didn’t dare pull out his phone to check. He felt like it had to have been at least a half hour.

                “Where’s the money!” the masked man yelled. The young woman who had helped Adele began crying.

                “I told you, I can’t get it. I gave you everything I have access to!” she cried. The man loaded his gun.

                “Please! I don’t have any more. They don’t allow us access to everything! I’m not even a full time employee!”

                The man pulled the trigger. She fell to the floor, blood pooling around her. A small scream escaped Adele’s mouth. She realized that the woman couldn’t have been much older than she was. The man turned to face her and she was sure he was going to kill her.

                “Boss! Look what I found in the back!” another masked man exclaimed, pulling the older woman along with him. In her hands was Gabriel’s bundle of cash.

                “It’s gotta be at least a couple thousand!”

                Gabriel tensed beside Adele. “That’s my money!” he hissed under his breath.

                “Shh!”

                “We didn’t come here for a couple thousand dollars! Where’s the rest, huh? I’m not leaving until I have a couple hundred thousand dollars, and I don’t care who I have to kill!” With that, he shot a hostage.

                Anticipating Adele’s scream, Gabriel slapped his hand over her mouth.

 

5:00 PM

                “Tell me about the suspect. What did he sound like? Was his voice deep or high? Was it gravelly or clear?” The police officer continued his interrogation of the remaining hostages. At the beginning of the robbery, there had been twenty people in the bank. Now there were seven. Of those seven, three were on their way to the hospital.

                “I-I don’t know,” Adele stammered.

                “Think harder,” the policeman said.

                “Why are you treating us like we’re the suspects?” Gabriel demanded. The policeman turned his gaze to Gabriel.

                “I’m not treating you like you’re the suspect. I’m treating you like you just witnessed the murder of thirteen people and the attempted murder of three more by a man who is now missing. It is of utmost importance to find him and his partner. I apologize if this is upsetting you, but this man could strike again.”

                “It’s okay, Gabriel. I want to help them,” Adele said softly. She gave him a small smile and reached out to take his hand.

                “Maybe after we get out of here we could get a drink,” she suggested. A grin spread across Gabriel’s face.

 

_Two months later._

                “We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Adele Gilles and Gabriel Marcus. The story of their first meeting is rather out of the ordinary, and also rather extraordinary. Adele, is there anything you would like to say?”

                Adele smiled through her veil.

                “I hated you when I met you. I thought you were repulsive. But it didn’t take me long to see that I was wrong. I know we haven’t known each other for very long, but I think we both realize how short life is. We don’t know when it’s going to end. What I do know is that I want to spend every minute with you.”

                “Gabriel?” the minister prompted.

                “Adele. I knew you were the one the first time I set eyes on you. You looked so cranky standing there in line to deposit your checks. I couldn’t help asking you out for drinks. I never expected you to say yes.”

_“You may now kiss the bride.”_

 


End file.
